


Близость в минус пятой

by neun_geschichten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обратная хронология событий из жизни фундаментальных и естественных наук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близость в минус пятой

Когда к Германну кто-то постучался, у него даже сомнений не возникло, кто это мог быть. И, подходя к двери, он заранее сделал убийственное выражение лица, с которым, наверно, только боги карали смертных за какие-нибудь страшные прегрешения.   
  
\- Тут как у эскимоса в заднице, Германн, открывай!  
  
Германн вскинул брови и хмыкнул, как бы говоря самому себе, что в очередной раз оказался прав.  
  
Железная дверь противно скрипнула, а на пороге нашелся трясущийся от холода Гайзлер с бумажным пакетиком в руках. О том, что это будет именно этот припадочный кайдзювед, Германн знал. А вот о том, какого хрена ему надо в три часа ночи в чужой комнате, не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
  
Германн почему-то решил, что после того, как все это закончилось, биолог окончательно породнится с останками пришельцев и переедет, наконец, в отдельную лабораторию. Но приперся он за каким-то чертом сюда, в обитель математики. Скептически глянув на тонкую пижаму, Германн отошел в сторону, пропуская коллегу в тепло. Тот прошел, медленно озираясь по сторонам, как будто первый раз оказался здесь. Хотя, возможно, и первый. Первый после того, как побывал в голове у Германна. Теперь все личные вещи в этой комнате стали своего рода личными и для него тоже.  
  


*

  
  
Ньютон остановился возле расправленной постели и поглядел на Германна, который так и замер у двери, опираясь на трость. Не было никакого жилета, рубашки, галстука, пиджака с белыми пятнами от мела. Были только светлые пижамные штаны, висящие на бедрах. И серая поношенная футболка с выцветшим принтом, с парой малюсеньких дырочек, с вытянутыми рукавами и воротом. Любимая. Ньютон неуверенно улыбнулся, он принес сэндвичи.  
Германн не выглядел сонным, значит, тоже не мог заснуть. Ньютон помнил, что сэндвичи с курицей – отличный способ прогнать бессонницу. Правда, воспоминания были чужими.  
  
Они потом долго лежали рядом в одной кровати, лицом друг к другу. Ньютон посмелее, он разглядывал Германна, в то время как тот просто смотрел в одну точку, опустив взгляд.  
  
\- Германн?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Можно я тебя поцелую?  
  
\- …  
  
\- … Извини, - тут же затараторил Ньют, заерзал, - извини, не бери в голову, у меня просто отходняк. ПТСР, знаешь, как у военных после…  
  
\- Конечно можно, дубина, - процедил Германн, с характерным прищуром, будто Ньют только что сморозил такую чушь, что даже потроха кайдзю смущенно скукожились в своих банках.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Я залез в башку к этой креветке ради тебя, ты еще спрашиваешь?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Германн впервые попробовал алкоголь на выпускном. Впоследствии эта субстанция вызывала примерно такую же непереносимость, как требуха кайдзю, разбросанная Ньютоном по всей лаборатории. Раньше он думал, что исключений в этом деле не предусмотрено, но ввиду их недавних открытий, Германн с прискорбием (не свойственным ему, если дело касалось алкоголя) понял одну вещь. Компромисс с идиотом, в данном случае с Ньютоном, возможен, но только на идиотских условиях.   
  
\- Чувак, его нельзя разбавлять, - негодовал Ньют, разливая виски по стаканам. – М-м-м... какой купаж!  
  
\- Здесь сорок процентов алкоголя.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько этой бутылке лет? Почти столько же, сколько было мне, когда появился первый кайдзю!  
  
\- Где ты это взял?  
  
\- Я?   
  
\- Ну не кайдзю же, черт возьми. Виски где ты взял?  
  
\- Маршал Пентекост щедро преподнес в качестве благодарности за прорыв в иссле...  
  
\- Щедро преподнес?   
  
\- Ладно, я одолжил, - Ньют вскинул руки.  
  
\- Ты одолжил бутылку у маршала?  
  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо! - гаркнул Гайзлер. - Спиздил я ее, ясно?! Спиздил!  
  
\- Господи, - Германн поднялся из-за стола и поковылял на свою половину лаборатории, - ну что с ним не так?  
  
Пройдя буквально пару метров, Германн споткнулся о скользкий, вонючий ошметок плоти кайдзю. Кажется, это был второй раз, когда Ньютон слышал подобное рычание. От человека.  
  
Первый раз так рычал маршал, когда они с Германном делили лабораторию.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - примиряющим тоном позвал Ньютон, - побольше льда тебе положу.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Я терпеть не мог гуманитариев в университете.   
  
\- Это потому что у тебя фантазии ноль, Готтлиб.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, и слава богу, я бы не смог жить с мыслью, что основал какую-нибудь имагологию.  
  
\- Это еще что за хрень?   
  
\- Спроси у своей бывшей, она все знает про эту хрень.   
  
\- Хах, похоже, ты был единственным, кто ее вообще слушал.  
  
\- Она была единственной самкой, которую мне хотелось придушить.  
  
\- Самкой? Ты же математик, Германн, а не дикий человек, - ухмыльнулся Ньют, его новоиспеченный коллега закатил глаза и демонстративно отвернулся, уставившись в иллюминатор.  
  
Под ними было почти две тысячи метров воздушного пространства и пенящаяся серость соленых вод где-то далеко внизу. Было холодно, шел мокрый снег, и Германн беспрестанно кутался в свою парку, незаметно разминал в карманах окоченевшие пальцы. Ньютон пнул носком ботинка лежащую рядом трость - на него снова обратили внимание.  
  
\- Говорят, у них есть фрагменты мозга кайдзю.  
  
\- Потрясающе.  
  
Немного помолчав, Ньютон снова пнул трость.  
  
\- Еще маршал сказал, что в лаборатории стоит пятиэлементная меловая доска с фарфоровым покрытием из Гонконгского политеха.  
  
Про себя Ньютон усмехнулся, по-доброму, искренне порадовавшись, что теперь окоченевший Германн хоть немножко отмер, а то краше в гроб кладут. Ему было приятно думать, что в его арсенале были вот такие хитрые приемчики, пользуясь (а иногда и злоупотребляя) которыми можно было добиться определенной реакции от Германна. Почти как в той статье про особенности поведения беспозвоночных при воздействии благоприятных и неблагоприятных раздражителей.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Германн не был уверен, но вроде бы явление безудержной рвоты напротив микрофона под эпилептические припадки ударника называлось heavy metal. Не все композиции подходили под это описание, но рано утром еле проснувшийся от звонка каких-то китайцев мозг доктора математики думал так и никак иначе. Он изо всех сил постучал в дверь. Рвота тут же стихла, а затем послышались шаги.  
  
\- А, это ты, зануда, - высунулось из-за двери мятое, бородатое… нет, до лица это не дотягивало. – Чего тебе?  
  
\- Собирайся, мы едем в Гонконг.   
  
\- Заче…  
  
\- В составе исследовательской группы Тихоокеанского оборонительного корпуса.  
  
\- И что мы будем исследовать?  
  
Германн раздраженно вздохнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось произносить это слово вслух.  
  
\- Портал на месте разлома и… - он собрался духом и обреченно выдохнул, - кайдзю.  
  
Мятое и бородатое вмиг преобразилось до состояния сомнительно удовлетворительного. Ньют выпучил глаза и приоткрыл рот, его глаза лихорадочно забегали. Он вдруг схватился рукой за дверной косяк, будто вот-вот норовил упасть, и доктор Готтлиб тяжелым взглядом обвел попугайские рисунки на предплечьях будущего коллеги.  
В следующую секунду он выронил трость, потому что с каким-то воинственным кличем Гайзлер выскочил из своей комнаты, налетел на него и стиснул в объятиях.


End file.
